custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nalek (ThatDevilGuy)
Nalek is a Toa of Life and ally of the reformed Order of Mata Nui. He was an Av-Matoran prior to wearing the Ignika. Biography Nalek was an Av-Matoran, residing in Kehidupan. He was present when Keihan transformed, but was quickly cut down by the Brotherhood. He is one of two Av-Matoran who survived the attack, the other being Karza. After the Order of Mata Nui defeated the Brotherhood and Mata Nui regained control of the Great Spirit Robot, Nalek continued to live in Kehidupan with Karza. One night Nalek awoke from a nightmare of Mata Nui dying due to the Ignika being missing. He walked through Kehidupan, reaching Furro. Nalek approached where the Ignika should have been. At this time his mind was being controlled. He noticed the Ignika on the ground and picked it up, putting on the mask. Since Nalek was not consciously aware of what he was doing, he awoke in the Order of Mata Nui's interrogation chamber. After concluding he no memory and did not steal the Ignika in the first place, the Order decided to train him and find a way to keep Nalek alive while returning the Ignika to the Great Spirit Robot. Personality and traits Nalek is quiet and non-judgemental. He is confused about what his Destiny is. Nalek notices that Matoran and other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe look at him with envy and dishonour. He feels he is to blame for putting on the Ignika and he is the reason Mata Nui is dying. This feeling makes Nalek believe he is not wanted among the Order of Mata Nui and the whole Matoran Universe, like he is not meant to be. Concealing his true feelings, Nalek has adept control of his emotions and always has a passive expression. He does not outwardly show emotions, standing straight and looking lifeless in every situation. Nalek spends most of his time watching, learning from the actions of others. Despite an eagerness to learn and a desire to maintain friendships, Nalek is naive. He has inexperience in combat and encountering strangers. While not judgemental, Nalek is unable to determine if someone is a friend or a foe without alarmingly obvious details. Powers and equipment Nalek does not possess any elemental Light or Life powers. He can however use the Ignika's power like it was his own, evolving and devolving creatures at will. Using even the smallest amount of power is very physically draining on Nalek. He is limited to using the Ignika's Life powers for one minute per day. Any more use would result in instant unconsciousness on Nalek's half. Nalek carries a broadsword and projectile launcher, both of which he obtained from the Order of Mata Nui. Nalek can make one projectile partially drain the energy of his target, though doing so is draining to Nalek himself and he needs to hit the target in the centre of his or her chest. Nalek's aim is also very inaccurate, especially during combat, which makes this ability next to useless in most circumstances. Appearances *''The Unveiling'' *''Shadows Past'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''Matoran Tales'' *''Killcount'' *''Dark Realities'' *''Bad Kill'n'' Trivia *User created the version of the character used in the character template. *This MOC was originally user 's self-MOC. See also */Gallery/ Category:Ignika Universe Saga Category:Order of Mata Nui (TDG) Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Life Category:Light